


Pas de Deux

by FatyGSquare



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ballet, M/M, Operas, Performing Arts, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: Kim JongIn found the love of his live while pursuing his love for ballet.But when one of those is gone, will he be able to keep the other?





	1. Un - Ouverture

**Author's Note:**

> A KaiSoo fanfic set in a performing arts school. I am in no way an expert in ballet nor opera, but I did a little bit of research for this story. I wrote it sometime ago and posted on AFF under the user name faty_verita_th, so if by any chance you've read it there, I am the same person.
> 
> Anyways, without further ado, enjoy the story.

_**Seoul, August 24 2013** _

JongIn checked he had everything for the umpteenth time: his ticket, the passport, all the paperwork, his carry-on bag ready, his huge suitcase ready and closed. He sighed. He had waited for this moment an entire lifetime and he still had trouble believing it had already arrived.

“JongIn, come down now. If you don’t hurry up, we’ll be late”.

“I’m coming, mother!”

JongIn looked around his bedroom one last time. It felt odd seeing the walls without his posters of Grigorovich, Mordkin, Petipa, Filin or Stiefel decorating them. He smiled. All those old, battered posters had been carefully folded and safely placed inside his suitcase, ready to decorate his room on campus.

He practically ran down the stairs and found his mother along with his two older sisters, his dogs and his best friend TaeMin, who was going with him.

“Come on, we don’t want to be late”

They all got in TaeMin’s parents SUV and talked about silly nothings all the way to Incheon International Airport. Once they located their flight on the screens, they checked in their luggage and went to find a cafeteria to get some breakfast.

It was then and there when JongIn started feeling that jealousy that had become as natural as breathing to him.

He watched as TaeMin took a sit between his parents, both talking about how proud they were of their little TaeMinnie as the boy smiled and told his parents just how much he would miss them.

JongIn had nothing like that. His mother only seemed to support him when they were in public, whenever someone walked up to her and praised the talent of her only son; but behind closed doors, JongIn knew his mother didn’t support his illusion for the career the youngest in the Kim family had chosen. Being a ballet dancer was considered girly and his parents had had more than one fight because of him, until they ended up getting a divorce. In addition to losing his father, of whom JongIn knew nothing except for what his sisters told him, he also lost his mother’s support. Mrs. Kim fervently believed that if his son abandoned that ridiculous idea of becoming a freak in tights, her husband would come back.

And JongIn tried. He knew he couldn’t be so selfish as to deny his mother the right to her husband. But it was all futile. He spent most of 8th grade trying to deny himself that which he craved more than anything in the world. Until TaeMin had come along. The older helped with everything he could. He helped JongIn with his studies, ballet and his mother. Hundreds of times, TaeMin had convinced his own parents to help him help JongIn. At first, Mr. and Mrs. Lee didn’t seem all that supportive of the idea, but after catching JongIn and TaeMin dancing once, they knew the younger had it in him to become a great ballet dancer.

JongIn’s own sisters had helped him as well, specially his oldest sister, SooIn. The oldest of the Kim siblings was studying medicine against her mother’s wishes of studying something that would help her become the best of housewives. And SooIn, knowing her parents prejudice against anything and everything that didn’t fit in their ideas, made it her mission to help her little brother with body and soul. JooIn, the second oldest, had been a little more reticent about helping her younger brother. After all, she herself had blamed JongIn for their parents’ divorce. But after hearing JongIn crying himself to sleep night after night, asking aloud why he couldn’t be like TaeMin; she decided to help her baby brother.

“JongIn!”

The young boy was pulled out of his thoughts and he turned to look to his oldest sister, who was smiling at him and holding his boarding pass in one hand.

“Come on, it’s time to go through security”

The younger smiled at his sister and picked up his carry-on bag with one hand. He walked behind everybody else as he drifted back to his own little world, remembering the time when he told his mother he was going to study ballet abroad along with TaeMin.

When they arrived at the security check point, he bumped into TaeMin.

“Jjong, come back to the real world”.

“Sorry”.

While TaeMin said his goodbyes to his parents, JongIn’s mother hugged him reluctantly.

“I hope you’re happy now, you finally have what you wanted”

JongIn didn’t answer, he simply forced himself to hug his mother back and make it look as genuine as possible. He had imagined his mother would say something of the kind, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t hurt by those words. He nodded just for his mother to feel it and proceeded to say goodbye to his sisters. JooIn approached him first, with a smile from ear to ear and she put her arm around his shoulder the best she could, the younger being several inches taller than her.

“Take really good care of yourself, JongIn. And when you’re a famous dancer, don’t forget your older sister who loves you so much”.

JongIn laughed and hugged his sister. He would miss her, but not as much as SooIn. He didn’t like to play favorites with his sisters, but SooIn had always been like a guardian angel to him.

The oldest of the Kim siblings got closer to her brother with her arms wide open, as the first tears started to make their way down her face. JongIn could feel that familiar sting in his eyes and he practically ran to his sister’s arms.

“Noona, don’t cry. Please don’t cry”.

“I’m going to miss you so much, JongIn-ah”

“Me too, noona”

“If you ever need anything, anything at all, call me. It doesn’t matter what time it is, just call me”.

SooIn kissed her brother’s forehead and pushed him to join TaeMin in the security check. As TaeMin presented all his documents and went under the metal detectors, JongIn took one last glance at his family, before turning around and starting his way to a new life.


	2. Deux - Entreé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To dance a duet you need two performers. Enter KyungSoo, stage right.

_ **London, December 16 th 2013** _

You could say JongIn was finally happy with his life. He was a student in a prestigious school, studying to pursue that once impossible dream, with his best friend and ex-boyfriend and making new friends every day.

It had been almost three months since he had first arrived in London and, although it was hard for him at first, he was adapting quite well to his new home.

Classes were hard, but he expected that from the beginning and he had readied himself both physically and mentally. His teachers seemed more than satisfied with his constant improvement and he felt proud of himself.

Although, lately he had been missing having someone to talk to about everything in his mind. TaeMin spent less time with him, but JongIn didn’t complain. The older had met a cellist who was a student at their school as well, and he had fallen head over heels at first glance. JongIn knew TaeMin very well, and he knew for a fact that the young cello prodigy who went by the name of Choi MinHo, would make his best friend happy. After all, JongIn had been TaeMin’s first boyfriend and vice versa.

JongIn was walking by the halls of the school, deep in thought. He walked pass a vocal training room without a second thought.

And then, he stopped.

That voice was majestic, and its owner sang with a feeling he had never heard before. It reminded him of when he danced to one of his favorite parts of a famous ballet. How he became the character he was playing to the point of being that character until he stopped being JongIn.

He carefully approached the door and looked through the small window, only to come upon the most handsome and intriguing face he had ever seen.

That boy of average height, certainly shorter than him, had milky white skin, plump and heart-shaped lips that made JongIn shiver with an unknown need to bite them. And a prodigious, melodious and oh so beautiful voice that made JongIn get goose bumps all over his body.

When the boy finished his piece, he opened his eyes. JongIn could have sworn he would lose himself in those shiny, owl-like eyes.

He didn’t think twice and he opened the door, going inside that almost deserted room, except for the boy previously singing.

He approached said boy, who was looking at him surprised, scared and confused.

“My name is JongIn”

The other boy blinked as he recognized the language and a comfortable sensation washed over JongIn’s chest. This boy was Korean as well. JongIn tilted his head at the other’s silence and he pouted when the singing boy failed to answer his introduction.

The shorter boy laughed lightly.

“I’m KyungSoo, Do KyungSoo”.


	3. Trois- Adagio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As fast paced as a storm, as comforting as having the love of your life in your arms

_**London, December 24th 2014** _

JongIn ran, making his way through the busy streets of the city. He held tightly in his right hand the Christmas present he had chosen for KyungSoo. His little, adorable, attractive, lovely and perfect KyungSoo.

His boyfriend.

They had been dating for almost a year, and JongIn couldn’t remember a better year.

On the academic side, he was on top of his class and, according to some of his teachers, some ballet companies had taken a keen interest in him. He only hoped that at least one of the companies he dreamed of working at was on that list.

As for friends, he was more than satisfied. TaeMin was still his best friend, that hadn’t changed. He even made friends with his best friend’s boyfriend. On top of that, he had met SeHun and Lu Han after taking a few contemporary dance classes. Lu Han was 23 and original from Beijing, whereas SeHun was JongIn’s age and came from Seoul. He wasn’t really all that surprised to find out that the two boys were dating, after all, they rarely left each other’s sides.

And his romantic life… How should he put it? It was perfect. He had KyungSoo. What else could he ask for? KyungSoo was studying vocal music and he hoped to become the next Pavarotti, and JongIn was sure he was going to make it, for he had never heard no one sing the way KyungSoo did, not even the other’s classmates.

JongIn would never forget the other’s smile when he confessed to him a day after his birthday.

_January 13th had been the perfect date, according to KyungSoo, who kept JongIn waiting until it was 11:59 PM on the same day. When that hour came, the older had gone to look for JongIn at his room, where he found the younger looking gloomy, having lost all hope. When JongIn opened the door, he found KyungSoo incredibly focused on his watch, counting the passing seconds in a barely hearable whisper. JongIn looked at the older confused. And then it happened. When KyungSoo reached zero on his countdown, he came closer to JongIn, stood on his toes and kissed the younger boy._

_“Happy birthday, JongInnie. Of course I’ll go out with you”_

_JongIn had never received a better birthday present._

JongIn was running through the streets, smiling like an idiot. He was sure people looked at him funny, but what did it matter? He was happy and KyungSoo was waiting for him to have dinner together and spend Christmas cuddling in each other’s arms.

That year, like the one before, JongIn wasn’t going back home for the holidays. Though last year his sister SooIn had reprimanded him for it, the young woman understood why her brother didn’t really feel like going home. Apparently, after he left, his parents were living together again.

And this year, KyungSoo wasn’t going home either. His parents were busy with their company and would be spending Christmas abroad, and the older didn’t want to spend Christmas alone. So JongIn decided to make this the best Christmas in their lives.

When he arrived at the residence, he ran upstairs, ignoring the funny and annoyed looks some of the students gave him. He reached his room and opened the door.

“JongInnie!”

JongIn smiled when he saw his boyfriend wearing the shorts he used for contemporary dance, one of his shirts that looked huge on KyungSoo’s smaller body and an apron on top. The boy was concentrating hard on stirring the soup he had prepared for dinner and JongIn couldn’t stop the butterflies that spread through his body as the happiness in his heart washed over his entire being.

He approached KyungSoo from behind and hugged him, lowering his mouth to that pale and tempting neck the older had and breathing in his scent, intoxicated in everything that was KyungSoo.

“JongIn… dinner”

“Hmm…”

JongIn’s naughty tongue licked a long stripe along KyungSoo’s neck, who moaned at the feeling.

JongIn’s mind travelled back to the first time he gave himself to KyunSoo, the first time KyungSoo was completely his.

_KyungSoo had surprised him while he was rehearsing a Gershwin piece he loved, choreographed by himself. KyungSoo stared at him as if he had never seen anything like it. JongIn approached the older and kissed him. He caressed his back with one hand, from his lower back to his nape, pressing KyungSoo’s head to his so he could feast on the older’s sinful lips. When they broke apart, their chests heaved as they tried to breathe normally, their erections more than visible through their pants._

_“JongIn… that was…”_

_“Now you know how I felt when I first heard you singing, the day we met”._

_Upon that confession, KyungSoo pushed JongIn to the floor. He sat on the younger’s lap and started moving his hips against the other’s._

_JongIn moaned. He had never felt so excited, so nervous, scared, intrigued or so incredibly in love. His heart was a hurricane of contradicted emotions he didn’t remember he had when he lost his virginity to TaeMin. And still, KyungSoo was making him lose his mind slowly and pleasurably._

_“KyungSoo… ah”_

_KyungSoo stood up and JongIn was about to imitate the gesture, but the older stopped him with a single look. JongIn stayed in a trance watching as KyungSoo undressed himself slowly, taking off his clothes piece by piece until he stood completely naked under JongIn’s watchful and lustful eyes. KyungSoo caught his lower lip between his lips and stared at JongIn wantonly. The younger couldn’t stand it anymore and he stood up. He closed the distance between him and the naked boy with two, long steps and hugged the older by the waist._

_“God, you’re perfect”_

_JongIn started nibbling on KyungSoo’s right clavicle, marking him as his own and making him moan._

_“Ah… JongIn… ah… clothes”_

_The younger growled but he stopped his action nonetheless. He took off his clothes in a hurry, staying naked under the older’s penetrating stare._

_“Come here, Soo”_

_JongIn sat down on a bench at the far end of the dance studio and KyungSoo sat on his lap. The younger could feel his member between the older’s butt cheeks, softly caressing the boy’s puckered hole._

_“Ah… KyungSoo… if I ask you to do-“_

_“I’ll do whatever you want, JongIn, just please make me yours”_

_The younger watched the way the older moved on top of him, looking for some kind of friction on his neglected member and stimulating JongIn’s at the same time. JongIn thought he wouldn’t last long._

_“Soo… hmm… prepare yourself for me”_

_The older turned his head to look at JongIn. He smiled wickedly as he stuck three fingers in the mouth of the boy he was sitting on top of. JongIn sucked and licked those fingers like his life depended on it, reveling on KyungSoo’s fast panting. The older took his fingers out of the younger’s mouth and stood up, only to lie down on the floor in front of JongIn. He opened his legs as wide as he could and penetrated himself with the first finger._

_“Ugh…”_

_JongIn’s mouth had dropped to the floor and he had forgotten how to close it. He thought he could have climaxed with the image playing in front of him: KyungSoo lying on the floor, fingering himself with two of his fingers and letting small moans and sighs of pleasure escape his mouth._

_“JongIn… ah…”_

_JongIn didn’t think twice. He got closer to KyungSoo and forced him to add that third finger, guiding the older’s hand with his own until KyungSoo was screaming in raw, unadulterated pleasure. He pulled KyungSoo’s fingers out and spat on that same hand, guiding it to his member and lubricating it._

_KyungSoo looked at him with half-lidded eyes and his breathing was labored._

_“Come on… JongIn, please…”_

_And the younger didn’t have to be asked twice. He penetrated KyungSoo slowly, trying hard not to hurt the other. The older let all the air in his lungs out in a series of agitated breaths. It hurt, but it wasn’t the worst pain he had experienced and he knew that pain would soon turn in to pleasure, specially knowing just how good JongIn was at moving his hips._

_JongIn started thrusting in to KyungSoo slowly, until he saw the older’s defiant look and something snapped inside of him, making him lose control. He held KyungSoo’s thighs tightly and supported the older’s ankles on his shoulders. He thrusted in and out of KyungSoo as fast and as hard as he could; reveling in every moan the older let out, in the way KyungSoo squirmed on the floor asking for more, more, more…_

_“JongIn!”_

_He almost couldn’t think, but he forced himself to clear his mind to brand this moment in his memory. KyungSoo’s face painted in pleasure, the older’s hand slowly letting go of his now flaccid member, that same hand smearing semen on his chest. And the way KyungSoo’s walls contracted with the spasms orgasm brought along, giving the younger the strongest and sweetest orgasm he had ever had._

When JongIn came back to reality, he was in bed, with KyungSoo sleeping soundly in his arms. He looked at the older’s left wrist and saw the delicate white gold bracelet he had chosen as KyungSoo’s Christmas present. He looked at his own left hand and saw a ring. He took it off and smiled sweetly when he saw the carving inside:

"DKS & KJI"


	4. Quatre - Variation I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never take anything for granted, for it all can vanish in a split second.

_**London, December 25 th 2015** _

Another year had gone by and, just like the year before, JongIn had decided not to return to Korea for Christmas, with the perk that this year his sisters were coming to visit. And for that reason, the young Korean dancer waited impatiently at the airport, fidgeting with his fingers as he glanced time and again at the gate in front of him, hoping to see his sisters. KyungSoo had decided to stay in London for Christmas this year as well, and he honestly couldn’t wait for his sisters to meet the love of his life.

“SooIn noona! JooIn noona!”

JongIn screamed and waved at his sisters, a wide smile decorating his face. Both young women ran to their brother while dragging their huge suitcases along, trying not to trip. As they got closer to the dancer, they stared at him in awe. JongIn wasn’t that tanned, skinny and awkwardly tall kid they remembered from two years ago. He was now a 21 years old tall, handsome, built and attractive young man.

JongIn hugged both his sisters tightly before helping them with their suitcases and getting on a taxi. On the way back to the school, they asked each other a thousand different questions, some more serious than others; and JongIn could tell his sisters were very excited about meeting his boyfriend, almost as excited as he himself was.

“I missed you both so much”

“We missed you a lot too, kiddo. Right, SooIn?”

“Yes, more than you can imagine. I can’t believe you’ll be graduating next year”

“I’m nervous about it”

“You’ll do great on your last year, JongIn”

The boy smiled and paid the driver when he pulled up by the school’s dorms gate. Since most students had returned home for the holiday, JongIn had asked for permission to let his sisters stay with him. Thankfully, it had been granted.

They made their way inside the building and were greeted by the head of the dorms, a hermit teacher who never seemed to go anywhere. SooIn and JooIn were given keys to a room which was vacant and the keeper told them a few basic rules.

“Wait here. I’m going to get Soo and we’ll help you with the bags”

Both women smiles when they saw their baby brother so head over heels about his boyfriend. That KyungSoo had to be a very special person to make JongIn fall in love with him so hard.

JongIn ran up the stairs excited. He couldn’t wait for his sisters to meet KyungSoo. He fought his keys until he successfully dragged them out of his pocket. He was so focused on opening the door the sooner the better that he didn’t register the noises coming from inside the room.

When the young, 21 years old, Korean dancer opened the door, his world came crashing down.

There KyungSoo was, with his pants around his ankles and having rough sex with a master’s student. JongIn forgot how to breathe, he could feel his heartbeat pounding in his head.

KyungSoo. On his bed. With another.

With what little sanity he had left, he gathered all his courage and slammed the door shut.

Both boys on the bed were startled by the sudden noise. JongIn had expected KyungSoo to shove the other boy away, to see him crawl on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness. What he certainly never expected was what happened next.

“Don’t mind him, Ryeo… Keep going… ah”

JongIn could feel blood rushing through his veins faster than ever. The anger, the rage and the betrayal blinded him.

He approached the bed and shoved that Ryeo guy, making him come out of KyungSoo. He looked at the boy lying on the bed, he had just climaxed. He grabbed the bracelet resting almost innocently on the boy’s wrist and pulled, breaking the delicate gold.

“Get out of my face”

KyungSoo and his Ryeo got dressed slowly, prolonging JongIn’s agony. When they finally were ready, KyungSoo turned to JongIn and smothered his semen-covered hand all over the younger’s shirt.

JongIn wanted to cry, but he wouldn’t give them the pleasure of seeing him fall apart. When he heard the door click shut, he screamed.

His sisters, who became worried when JongIn took longer than expected, had gone upstairs to check on him. When they were near his door, they heard the youngest scream.

“JongIn?”

“JongIn?! Are you okay?! Open the door!”

Both SooIn and JooIn tried to turn the knob, but the door wouldn’t give in. They started banging on the door until a couple of boys stopped next to them. The boys looked at the young women with curiosity, before they heard some giggles coming from the staircase. They turned to see how KyungSoo and RyeoWook walked down the stairs, kissing and laughing.

“Shit, SeHun”

The women looked at the boys again, even more confused than before. The boy by the name of SeHun went to the door and tried to force it open to no avail.

“JongIn, man! Open the door!”

They heard another scream coming from inside the room and both sisters started crying desperately.

“I don’t understand what happened. He was so excited…”

“He wanted us to meet his boyfriend”

SeHun and Lu Han put the pieces together and came to the conclusion that the women crying were JongIn’s sisters.

“LuLu, go to MinHo hyung’s room, they have a copy of the key”

Lu Han ran to find MinHo and SeHun stayed with JongIn’s sisters. Given the circumstances, he thought it appropriate to introduce himself.

“I am Oh SeHun, I study Contemporay Dance. I’m friends with JongIn”

The one who looked slightly older shook Sehun’s hand.

“I am SooIn, JongIn’s oldest sister. And this is JooIn”

JooIn shook SeHun’s hand as well just as Lu Han came running back, with MinHo and TaeMin trailing closely behind him.

“SooIn noona? JooIn noona?”

“Hello, TaeMin”

The thunderous noise of glass breaking and metal crashing against the floor made them all flinch. JooIn scooted in her sister’s arms, both of them desperate to get to their baby brother.

“SeHun, what happened?”

Said boy looked at TaeMin, who was so nervous he couldn’t get the key to fit in the lock. MinHo took the keys from TaeMin’s hand and searched for the right one. SeHun sighed apprehensively and answered TaeMin.

“KyungSoo”

That one word was more than enough for everyone to imagine what had happened, though they still couldn’t and didn’t want to believe it.

When MinHo finally got the door opened, they all stormed into the room, with SooIn and JooIn going in first. The six of them stood in the doorway speechless.

JongIn was curled up to a ball, holding his knees with his arms. He was shivering and crying heavily. The bed was upside down, with the mattress out of place. Every single picture frame JongIn had around the room was now crashed to tiny pieces on the floor, along with medals and trophies from different dance competitions.

JongIn looked up when he heard his name escape the lips of his oldest sister.

“It’s over”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make it very clear, I DO NOT hate Ryeowook or have anything against him at all. I love SJ and he's one of my favorites, but Ryeo and Kyungsoo seem to be very close, and that's why I chose him.


End file.
